Summer
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: She left you on a cloudy winter day.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi, Y'all!_**

 ** _I'm still alive and here goes another one for you._**

 ** _I'm working on You must be her and TAILS, ie these will be the next updates._**

* * *

You met her in the subway on a summer morning. She was the first pretty girl you'd ever pay attention to in that crazy new city so different from your quiet life at suburban Austin. She had spoken to you a bunch of senseless things for less than twenty seconds and then had walked away leaving you puzzled and wanting to know her a little bit more. You'd met her best friend on that same trip when she'd accidentally fallen on your lap, something so awkward for you two. You totally should have fallen in love with the owner of those lovely brown eyes, you had really tried and even thought that you had, but, actually, you didn't.

Her best friend is like that comfortable morning sun that fills you with energy and makes you yearn for good, positive things. Her friend would be that light and refreshing rain on a hot summer day when you can see a rainbow forming in the sky. As for her, she is like a storm, a windstorm, a tornado that suddenly comes in unannounced and takes everything, leaving you without action, not knowing what happened and what to do after it. If she were a sun she would be the one on the hottest day of summer, she would be that midday sun who laughs as it burns your skin mercilessly, and the only thing left is to wait for something to soothe it.

You met her in that Monday morning on the subway and you fell in love with her at sunset on a spring day her most fave moment of the day, right at that moment that she says everything turns to gold. You fell for her at that moment when her gray-blue eyes became so deep and her golden wavy hair was dancing gleefully in the wind while she was concentrating on another of her paintings. You could swear that you had never seen anything so beautiful as she was right there and at that moment you would like to have as much talent as she has because if you had it, you would like to capture that precious moment and keep it forever with you.

She said she will never stay, it's in her DNA, just like her father who had left her and her mom when she was just a four-year-old girl and had never bothered to call to say he was alive. You told yourself that it was a lie, you knew she would come back, just like the sun whom always comes back day by day, even when it is hidden by the denser clouds you always know that it will be there. You told her that she wasn't like her father, she had taken after her mom's strength and ability to love, so she had laughed because she did not believe in love, at least not for someone like her.

You met her on the subway on a summer morning; you fell in love with her at sunset on a spring day and she left you on a cloudy winter day.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for stopping by!**_

 _ **Have and make yourself a great week!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi guys!_**

 ** _How are you guys doing today?_**

 ** _I hope you all are good!_**

 ** _Here's another chapter in this story, maybe you hate it or love it._**

 ** _Thank you for your reviews!_**

 ** _Today I remembered why I HATE cinnamon._**

* * *

What is the odds of you finding someone among the crowd of people in a city like that? It's very low and you can't contain that inner happiness overwhelming you when you saw them in your first class at that new school. At that moment you were sure that fate was bringing you all together again, bringing you closer to them day by day.

You should not, but you love the way her blue eyes shine when she looks at you and a mischievous grin comes to her lips after another one of her nicknames to you. Maybe that's the real reason you don't care about the hundreds of nicknames she gives you because after each of them you know that she has spent a time in her life just thinking on you and that makes you smile like a fool.

There's someone in her heart, you'd heard that unintentionally when Riley talked about her family's weekend. Hear that should not have affected you, but it did and it did affect you a lot, then all you could do was to get a break from them for a while until you could take in that new information.

You think you're an idiot for thinking that you could have that time for yourself because in less than two hours she was in front of you, with her smug smile already with her thousand words to piss you off. Words only reach you when you let them reach you, and in the end, it was you who left her speechless. Her dangerous blue eyes were half closed as she pulled your shirt in a challenging way, this was the first time you've been so close to her and for the first time, you can see the gray traces in communion with the blue in her eyes. Your eyes locked on hers for something that seemed seconds, but you know it lasted longer than that until the voices in the background came up and she let you go. The way she had moved her hair after pulling away was the same way she does nowadays when she feels nervous about being around someone she thinks attractive.

It was not meant to be and at every day it gets more and more clear. You two seemed to drift away day after day even though it was not really happening. She wants you with her best friend and she was not being subtle about it because she always gets a way for you two to get together and it kind of hurt you. Her friend is beautiful, kind, caring, helpful, sweet, innocent, kind, cheerful among thousands of good qualities and you wonder if she has any faults because such perfection does not seem real.

She asked you out and you froze, not knowing what to say after those words who seemed so unreal. Why the hell does Maya Hart want to go out with you? What was going on? An hour ago, she was throwing Riley in your arms and suddenly she seemed to change her mind. Something was wrong and you tried to find her in the art classroom to get those answers you needed. You found her so concentrated on her new painting and as soon as she had noticed your presence there she grows nervous. Her blue eyes widened at seeing you standing there looking at her and she almost fell as she walked away from her painting.

She was kidding, she didn't want to go out with a cowboy, but you certainly should ask Riley out. You felt like a fool, those bad feelings inside of you awakened up making you feel bad for having those bad thoughts popping into your mind while those blue eyes were carefully watching you waiting for something. You wanted to say no, but a yes came out of your lips and at that moment you saw the shine in her eyes change quickly when her smile died, it was so fast you thought you had imagined it because she stood a huge smile on her face. She was so excitedly, making suggestions about what you should do, what you should say that she ended up knocking down some brushes that scattered around the classroom and you both bent down to pick them up. You intended to take the brush, but your hand met her delicate hand and you felt as if an electric current flowed through your body. Your eyes fall on her at the same time searching for some sign that she had felt it too, but her eyes were in your hands together for a few seconds before she got away.

You couldn't take your eyes off her after that, she seemed so focused on looking for all those brushes that you felt like an idiot for standing there on the floor trying to understand what the hell had happened. Your intention was to take the last brush that had fallen near the place where she was painting and she tried to stop you, which made you so curious about it. She's so tiny that walk for that small wall was one of the easiest things you've ever done on your life. So there was the real reason why she did not want you there, your face was all over the canvas inside fruit and bottles; that should have taken her too much time on work on it and you found yourself smiling. You'd ruined her surprise or her new way of making fun of you and she was so upset about that. She had thrown a glass of red ink on you because you ruined everything she had planned and you'd run after her all over the hallway threatening to hold her until she hid in the ladies' room.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for stopping by and make yourself a great week!_**

 ** _Bye!_**


End file.
